


Little Dudes

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why wasn't Sally prosecuted for killing those gangsters in Ten Big Ones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: after Ten Big Ones  
> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's

Joe Juniak adjusted his tie as he strode into the state building. He had a full day ahead of him: meetings with labor leaders in the morning and with the finance committee in the afternoon. Jeannine would manage his schedule with her usual calm efficiency. One of the benefits of being a congressional representative was Joe got his pick of the best support staff in the twelfth district.

He could hear Jeannine's voice as he exited the elevator. She didn't sound calm. A crowd of citizens clustered outside Joe's office. Jeannine had her back to the door.

"I'm sorry, but the representative's calendar is full. Without an appointment, I can't let you see him today. Our director of public relations would be glad to meet with you and hear your conc-"

"We're not here to talk to the P.R. guy. We're here to see Juniak," said a beefy man in a shirt too tight for his neck. Standing at the edge of the gathering, he turned his head and caught sight of Joe. "There he is," he said with satisfaction. Heads whipped around. The crowd surged away from Jeannine toward the elevators.

Joe pulled the man's name from his memory, a skill that had served him well during his campaign. "Frank Pieweczsy, isn't it?" he smiled. "I'm meeting with your boss this morning about the state labor contracts." Joe made a quick decision. "Jeannine, we can't keep these fine citizens standing in the hall." Jeannine rolled her eyes. "Come on in, folks. Let's hear what you have to say."

The group filed into Juniak's outer office. After them came Jeannine, tapping a stylus on her PDA as she shuffled Joe's morning schedule.

When everyone was inside Joe addressed the leader. "So, Frank, what can I do for you today?"

Pieweczsy squared his shoulders. "It's about Sally Sweet."

Joe glanced at Jeannine.

"Mowed down sixteen gang members with an Uzi last night," she reminded him.

"Of course," Joe nodded. The Trenton chief of police had briefed him as soon as the scene on Comstock Street was secured. Chief Roberts knew the importance of making sure his representative was informed about headline events before the media came looking for a sound bite. "Stephanie Plum was involved, wasn't she?"

"Sweet saved her life," Pieweczsky declared. "That guy's got cojones. A real hero."

"And the police have arrested him," an African-American added indignantly.

"This is a police matter," Joe began.

"The police won't tell us dick," Pieweczsky interrupted. "But you, you used to be on the force. And you got clout, being a congressman now." He waved his hand, indicating the people around him. "We all got kids who ride Sweet's bus. And we want him back on the job. Tomorrow."

"It will be up to the District Attorney whether to bring charges against Mr. Sweet," Joe said firmly. "Jeannine can get you the name of a representative from his office."

"That don't help me today," the woman who had spoken before broke in. "The substitute driver they got for our bus route won't even stop at Comstock. He take one look at the brothers on the corner and he keep right on driving. How my babies supposed to get to school? I want Sally Sweet driving my babies. Sally calls them his little dudes. He always stops for them."

"I understand your concern, Ms. - "

"Jackson. Delores Jackson."

"Ms. Jackson. I'll be glad to mediate with the school district. I'm sure they can provide another bus driver for your route."

"That's not what we're looking for, Mr. Juniak," another woman spoke up. She wore a tailored dress and sensible shoes. "I'm Mary Catherine Fiorello. My son rides Sally Sweet's bus. I admit, I wasn't too happy with the way Sally dresses. And his language -" she shook her head. "Michael came home using some words that aren't allowed in our house.

"But I believe actions speak louder than words. Sally Sweet put his life on the line to help Stephanie Plum. He didn't have to do that. That's the kind of man I want taking my Michael to school."

Joe nodded in understanding. "Mrs. Fiorello, nobody's happier than I am that Ms. Plum is safe. She's practically family to me." He addressed the group at large. "But sixteen young men are dead, killed with an unregistered, illegal weapon. The state can't ignore that."

"Sixteen scumbags," Frank Pieweczsky put in. "You got a daughter, Juniak?"

Joe locked eyes with the man. "Yeah."

"Mr. Juniak," Delores Washington spoke gravely. "Those boys chose the life they led. And the life they chose leads to the death they died. Only difference is, the man pulled the trigger was wearing sequins and heels."

Joe was searching for a response when Jeannine caught his elbow. He leaned over so she could whisper in his ear.

He straightened up. "Ladies and gentlemen," Joe smiled the smile that had won him his seat. "I'm happy to inform you that the District Attorney has decided not to file charges against Mr. Sweet. He's being released this afternoon."

A pleased murmur ran through the crowd. Frowning faces broke into smiles of relief. Discretely, Jeannine cleared her throat and pointed to her watch.

"Now if you good people will excuse me, I have some contracts to review." Joe smiled again and extended his hand toward the door, inviting his visitors to leave. Together they moved toward the entrance hall.

Frank Piewecszy stopped to shake Joe's hand on his way out. "I won't forget this, come election time," he said. "Union's got a lot of votes could swing your way."

Joe clasped his hand, gave it a confident shake. "I appreciate your support, Mr. Piewecszy." Past Frank's shoulder Joe could see the open door.

In the hallway, standing against the wall to let the visitors move past him, was a man dressed in black. He removed his dark sunglasses to catch Juniak's eye. The man raised an eyebrow.

Joe held the man's gaze and gave one affirmative nod. The corners of the man's mouth tipped up. He nodded to Joe in return. And then he was gone.

Congressman Juniak yielded at last to Jeannine's persistent urging and entered his inner office to begin his busy day.


End file.
